


Let's Strike a Deal

by shockandlock



Category: One Piece
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: Thatch is honored with a task from Izo: babysitting his little sister. When he hears the girl spill some interesting information about his crush, how does he get her to spill more?
Relationships: Izou/Thatch (One Piece)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Let's Strike a Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwoBladeBae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBladeBae/gifts).



> I wrote this as a gift for a friend since he's been having a pretty bad week and I wanted to make something to cheer him up. We've been discussing the cutest IzoThatch AU, so I wanted to do some fluff from that! It's not completely accurate from what we talked about, but I hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey there, kiddo!” Thatch greeted enthusiastically, but Izo’s little sister held her position. She peered out behind Izo’s leg. Izo talked about Kiku a lot. He felt honored that Izo trusted him with this task. He liked to think that he got along pretty well with kids, so babysitting should be a breeze, right?

Izo patted the top of Kiku’s head, taking care not to mess up her neatly done ponytail. Izo probably did her hair himself. Thatch could imagine him sitting behind Kiku, brushing her long hair before pulling it together and tying it together with the bright red scrunchie sitting atop Kiku’s head. “This is my friend Thatch, little flower,” he said. “He’s the one who makes those little lunch boxes that I bring home.”

Kiku’s eyes brightened in familiarity at the mention of the lunchboxes. Her grip loosened on Izo’s skirt as she stepped out from behind him. 

“I’d be more than happy to make you a snack if you’d like.” He didn’t mind any chance to show off his skills, even if he was still just a student of the culinary arts. Still, he took pride in said skills, and wouldn’t mind another chance to practice. Izo always told him that Kiku liked his special leftover lunch boxes from class, but he wanted to hear her opinion in person.

Izo bent down and kissed Kiku’s forehead. “I’ll be back soon, little flower.” He stood up and adjusted his bag on his shoulder. “Thank you so much for this, Thatch. I swear I’ll pay you back later.”

Thatch shook his head. “No payment necessary. I’m just happy to help!”

Izo smiled softly at him. Thatch pinched his own arm to make sure he wasn’t dreaming (hoping that Izo didn’t see him do it). “You’re a lifesaver.”

Both Thatch and Kiku stood by the door as Izo left, waving farewell until he drove out of sight.

“He called me a lifesaver!” Thatch squealed, holding his hands against his rapidly beating heart.

“Brother also thinks your butt is nice,” Kiku chimed, speaking for the first time since Thatch arrived.

Thatch’s jaw dropped. “Wait. What?”

Kiku just hummed and headed back inside. “Can I have that snack now?”

“Will you tell me more if I make you your snack?”

“Brother told me that that’s bribery,” Kiku said.

“Smart kid,” Thatch muttered dryly.

“Buuuuuut, he doesn’t have to know.”

They shook hands, sealing their impromptu deal.

Kiku led Thatch to the kitchen. He took a quick glance at the appliances. They weren’t quite what he was used to, but if he really wanted to become a professional chef, then he had to adapt to any cooking environment. This included figuring out where all the cooking utensils were as well. He looked for ingredients next, starting in the fridge and moving to the pantry. They seemed to have essentials at least. “Oh. Matcha powder,” he said, picking up the little canister. The gears were turning in his mind. He turned to Kiku. “Why don’t we make some cookies after your snack?” He was already planning on throwing together a fresh fruit salad for her. They could make a treat as well. “I know this recipe for green tea cookies that I think you’ll like.”

Kiku perked up at the mention of sweets. “Can we make some for brother too?”

“Of course we can!”

The house filled with the smell of green tea as the cookies baked. Thatch sat across from Kiku as she munched on her fancy little fruit salad. “So… what’s the news, kiddo?”

There were fruit juices spattered across her cheeks, but Kiku replied enthusiastically anyways. “Well, brother told me…”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a very niche audience, but you know what? I don't care! Because it's cute! 
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandlock) maybe?


End file.
